DE 100 46 497 A1 has proposed a method for extracting extraction products, in particularly ores, e.g. copper ore, in which, after a working device has advanced, ore or the like collapsing or intentionally broken from the roof of an extraction gate is discharged through extraction funnels, chute holes or the like arranged in the floor of the gate into extraction paths driven below the gate, in which the won material reaching the extraction path through the extraction funnels, chute holes or the like is transported away by means of conveying devices.
The known method and arrangement are usable provided the extraction product breaking from the roof of the extraction gate has a comparatively small and not highly variable grain size which allows downward discharge into the extraction paths even through chute holes or extraction funnels having a comparatively small cross-section. The known method and the known arrangement are limited to the extraction of products of small grain size, since a too-large cross-section of the extraction funnels or chute holes arranged above the extraction conveyor would lead to an unduly large quantity of material reaching the extraction conveyor, which could not be reliably transported away. In that case the conveyor can be quickly encumbered by extraction product to be transported away. A further disadvantage of the known method is the high rate of wear to which the extraction conveyors are exposed even when extracting fine-grained material, since the latter falls freely in a substantially unbraked manner through the extraction funnels into the extraction path, for the most part directly on to the conveying element of the extraction conveyor.
It is the object of the invention to improve the known method and the known arrangement that even won material having large grain size which collapses in the gate area can be extracted and transported away via extraction paths located below said gate.